


Lullaby

by afterd_rk



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterd_rk/pseuds/afterd_rk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino's voice is Taehyun's lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mino's recent Instagram post ( https://www.instagram.com/p/BASWO03lGhC/ ) because his voice is just that charming and I can't keep my hands off the keyboard.

 

 

Mino slips into the dark room as silently as possible, holding the ball of fur in his arms.

 

The drawer is covered in candles of different sizes and some of them cast a dim light on the near-by bed. The blankets form a small hill and Mino knows who is hiding under those.

 

“Taehyun-ah?”

 

It's a whisper at first. He doesn't know whether Taehyun is already asleep or not. He has heard the door closing just ten minutes before, but he guessed the boy was tired after the long day. Maybe so tired to fall asleep as soon as he touched the mattress.

 

He notices Pally sleeping at the end of the bed and he sets Polly free from his hold. The cat joins her friend on the soft pillow, and that's when Mino notices a movement from under the blankets.

 

“Mmh?”

 

“Sorry. I didn't know you were already sleeping.”

 

“Mmh.”

 

Mino smiles, closes the door behind him and breathes in the scent of Taehyun's candles. He has so many different flavors mixed together, but strangely enough the smell is really pleasant.

 

He walks to the bed and sits on the edge of it. “I left you some dinner in the oven. The others went out to eat.”

 

Silence.

 

“You were not hungry?”

 

Silence.

 

“It must have been tiring all day. Yesterday you were barely at home as well.”

 

Silence.

 

Mino hesitates. “Do you... want me to leave?”

 

Silence.

 

“Sorry,” he murmurs, standing up.

 

“Mmhay.”

 

“What?” He turns around. “Do you... want me to stay?”

 

“Mmh.”

 

“But you sound pretty tired,” he laughs in a low voice.

 

Taehyun lifts his blanket to show the empty side of his bed. Mino can't see much except his pale hand and his dark hair.

 

“Mmhre.”

 

“Wanna sleep together?” He's amused.

 

Taehyun keeps his blanket lifted. Mino slips under it a moment later and makes sure to cover the both of them.

 

He knows what to do. As soon as he opens his arms, Taehyun moves closer and hides his face in the crook of Mino's neck. His breathing is slow and steady against the rapper's skin, and he looks peaceful.

 

Mino holds him in his arms and brushes his nose against his temple. “I missed you so much. I feel like I haven't seen you in a century.”

 

He feels Taehyun's arm find his place around his torso and his lips brushing against his collarbones. He has missed something else too, but he won't mention it. Taehyun is way too tired.

 

“You didn't eat anything,” he adds. “Don't make me worried like the last time.”

 

“Mmh.”

 

Mino smiles. “I adopted Polly. She felt abandoned because she has not seen you the whole day.”

 

“Mmh.”

 

“Sounds like you have a lot to say,” he laughs and closes his eyes. “I will shut up now. Let's sleep.”

 

“Keep talking.”

 

He's taken aback. He looks down, but can only see Taehyun's hair. “Why?”

 

Taehyun stretches in his arms like a cat before holding him tight again. “Your voice...” he murmurs against Mino's neck. “Makes me feel good.”

 

“Someone is a little horny?” He chuckles.

 

Taehyun kisses his neck in reply, and Mino stiffens.

 

“Taehyun...”

 

“Mmh?”

 

“I thought you were tired.”

 

“You're waking me up.”

 

Mino stays silent for a while.

 

“...Is my voice really making you horny?” His tone expresses the purest of curiosity.

 

Taehyun's hands are traveling down to Mino's sweatpants now. “You're not even aware of what you do to me, are you?”

 

Mino doesn't know how to answer that, but Taehyun really sounds awake now. And something else is about to wake in Mino's pants as well.

 

Taehyun's lips trace his collarbones and Mino's hands starts traveling down on their own. That, until a thought suddenly hits the rapper.

 

“You're working tomorrow as well?”

 

“Mmh.”

 

Mino closes his eyes, knows he's going to regret this for the rest of the weekend and stops Taehyun's hands before they can get beyond the point of no return.

 

Taehyun looks up with a frown that Mino can't quite see in the dim light. “What's wrong?”

 

“You need to rest.”

 

Taehyun's hands starts going down again as he shakes his head. “It's okay.”

 

Mino knows there's only one way to make Taehyun listen. He leans closer, “You need to sleep.” A whisper in the younger's ear. With his best rough voice.

 

Taehyun stops immediately and Mino can feel him shiver in his arms. It's incredible the effect his voice has on him, but he doesn't mind. At all.

 

“Two days...”

 

“Mh?”

 

Taehyun sighs, his hands traveling across Mino's back. The older can feel his fingers digging in his t-shirt as if Taehyun wants to make sure Mino can't escape his hold.

 

“It's been two days. You said it too,” Taehyun explains. “We barely see each other lately.”

 

Mino slips his warm fingers inside Taehyun's shirt and caresses his back up and down. Taehyun leans closer and mumbles something against his neck.

 

“What?”

 

“I said I miss you too.”

 

Mino smiles because he knows how much Taehyun dislikes saying such things. He must really be missing him very much to voice out that kind of thoughts.

 

“Tomorrow night,” he whispers beside his cheek. It's a promise, and Taehyun feels warm in his belly.

 

“Now sleep.”

 

“Can't.”

 

Mino sighs. “Why now?”

 

Taehyun smiles in the crook of Mino's neck. “I want to hear your voice more.”

 

Mino smiles. “So you just want me to talk until you fall asleep? That's it?”

 

“Mh-mh.”

 

Mino runs a hand through Taehyun's hair and feels the tip of the younger's nose brushing against his skin.

 

“Eyes closed?”

 

“Mh-mh.”

 

“Alright,” he sighs once again, smiling. “So, today I was in the studio giving the final touches to our song...”

 

Taehyun hugs him tighter and Mino can just feel he's smiling against his neck as he talks. He doesn't know what is so attractive in his voice to make Taehyun so relaxed, but he's glad it's his voice and not anyone else's.

 

And he keeps talking, and talking, until the younger is completely asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
